


The Mating Patterns of Cranes

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Stargazing, mild romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: As they stargaze, Kel and Lerant discuss the mating patterns of cranes.
Relationships: Keladry of Mindelan/Lerant of Eldorne
Kudos: 11





	The Mating Patterns of Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tamari at Goldenlake for the Wishing Tree event.

The Mating Patterns of Cranes

“There’s the constellation the Yamani call the crane.” Kel’s finger rose from the blanket on which she and Lerant were laying side-by-side, her head using his strong chest as a pillow, to trace the starry pattern of a crane’s long legs and neck in the night sky. The twinkling stars above were reflected in glorious, gleaming gold on the rippling surface of the Olorun swollen with the snowmelt of early spring. 

Kel was certain that she and Lerant weren’t the only starry-eyed couple spread on blankets along the Olorun’s banks to stargaze on this clear night but that didn’t prevent her from indulging in the beautiful fantasy that she and her husband-to-be were the only people in the world tonight. 

“Crones are revered in Yamani culture because they’re associated with longevity,” murmured Kel, recalling stories of cranes she had heard spun like silk at the Yamani court as she wished this moment with Lerant could last forever instead of being swept away on the river of time like the water flowing along the Olorun. “According to their beliefs and legends, cranes could live for a thousand years.” 

“If they aren’t shot down by the arrow of some fool hunter who confuses them with a pigeon.” Lerant’s chest lifted and fell in a snort Kel could feel as her cheek rested on his chest. 

“Nonsense.” A smile only Lerant could draw forth from her tugged on Kel’s lips like a magnet in a compass that kept it seeking true north across ocean waves. “The majestic crane could never be mistaken for a common pigeon even by the most foolish hunter.” 

“No,” Lerant conceded with a chuckle that rippled through Kel’s skin like a pebble tossed into a still pond. “I suppose their long legs and necks make them rather distinctive creatures.” 

“I’ve been thinking about what wedding dress I should ask Lalasa to make for me.” When Kel had shared the news of her upcoming marriage with Lalasa, her former maid had insisted through delighted tears on sewing the dress Kel wore on her wedding day as a gift to the happy couple. “I thought I might ask her to make me a kimono even if it’s a bit unconventional by Tortallan standards.” 

“It’s becoming more fashionable and socially acceptable in Tortall.” Lerant’s eyes shone as mirrors of the constellations above. “The Crown Prince had a stunning phoenix kimono made for his bride on their wedding day. A kimono made by the very seamstress who would sew yours, might I add.” 

“I don’t want a phoenix kimono like Shinko.” Kel relaxed into Lerant’s fingers as they stroked through her mouse brown hair. “I want one with cranes on it. Cranes often decorate Yamani wedding kimonos as symbols of fidelity and unbreakable bonds because cranes are monogamous and mate for life.” 

“May we always echo the mating patterns of cranes.” Lerant tilted his mouth to kiss Kel on the lips. “Mating for life.”


End file.
